


Heard You Say, Not Today

by LissaWho5



Series: Storymas 2019! [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Virgil goes through sad boi hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Virgil has a rough day and it prompts a lot of anxiety. Patton helps him cope.
Relationships: Moxiety
Series: Storymas 2019! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Heard You Say, Not Today

Virgil let out a content sigh as lied down in Patton and his bed. 

It had been a long day at work, his students were strangely loud and rowdy today and it was hard for Virgil to handle. He then had to work on his students’ finals, which meant he had to stay at school late if he wanted to get it all down tonight, which he did want to do. So he stayed late and he didn’t get home until nearly 8, due partially to him not being able to focus for periods of time.

Soon enough though, he was back in the warmth of his home. When he entered the living room he couldn’t help but smile and look at the sight. Patton was sitting on the couch with his pajamas on and watching something on his laptop. Virgil couldn’t help but smile at how cute Patton looked at this scene. But less than a minute into looking, this somehow made Virgil feel worse.

He was about to go in there, all stressed and depressed, and that would probably dampen Patton’s mood. And even if Patton didn’t show it this time, Virgil having these days was bound to happen again and again and eventually Patton would get sick of it and leave him and Virgil would get his heart broken and be a wreck and that would cause him to lose his job and-

“Virgil?” It was Patton. He was standing in front of Virgil now. When had Patton gotten up?

Patton was looking at him, staring into his eyes, and unspoken question with in them. Worry was evident throughout his face. And Virgil couldn’t help but feel guilty.

Patton have him a slight smile, “What’s the matter dearie.” 

Virgil tried to speak but his mind couldn’t decide what to say. Should he say all his thoughts, save some to himself, or say he fine or that he doesn’t want to talk about it yet. He couldn’t decide and this made more panic bubble within him. 

Patton seemed to pick on this so he just said,

“How about you get yourself into you pajamas than go lay on the bed. If we talk about what upset you, we’ll talk about it. If you can’t, I won’t force you and we can talk about after you’ve rested a bit, I can tell that you’re tired Virge.”

Virgil just nodded, giving Patton the faintest Of smiles. 

That leads Virgil to where he is now. He had put on his pajamas and was currently cuddled under the covers. Patton was in their kitchen, probably getting Virgil something to eat, knowing that Virgil probably hadn’t eaten yet. 

Virgil loved the kindness Patton was showing, it’s what drew Virgil to him when they met. There was a sincerity to Patton that was hard to find and Virgil loved the feeling it gave him. 

And if you asked Patton, he’d tell you something similar about Virgil. That Virgil, in his own way, was very caring, he just didn’t show it in a typical way. 

But in all the times he’d listen to Patton as he ranted about his day, in all the times he would plan their dates to a tee to make sure that Patton would have a good time, in all the ways he would teach Patton about makeup and internet culture (Patton was a late bloomer to a lot of internet things), in all the ways he would quietly say “I Love You” to Patton, there was a very obvious message of caring within in them.

And later that night, Patton would be there for Virgil. He got him dinner and a snack to eat. He asked Virgil if cuddling was okay today and Virgil agreed. He put on a mindless show for them to watch and Virgil eventually talked to Patton about what happened, it wasn’t a full picture, but a lot of it Patton had kind of figured. Regardless, Patton was there to hold Virgil and be a comfort. And Virgil appreciated it. He loved Patton so very much.

His fears and worries didn’t go away that night, he had anxiety it doesn’t just leave, but they were helped and it would get better he was told by so many. 

And Virgil believed that it did. 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t supposed to be so angsts. But I guess my own issues I’m dealing with kind of cane through in this and I’m honestly proud of it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated! 
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
